Mirage
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: "Lihatlah menuju masa depan!"/Gaara, lelaki yang tak pernah berhenti memandang bayangan sosok gadis dari masa lalu yang kata-katanya selalu terngiang dalam mimpi dan sosoknya yang selalu hadir bagai fatamorgana, terlihat dekat namun begitu tak mungkin tuk digapai/"Lihatlah masa depan Gaara-kun, karena ada hal-hal indah di ujung sana!"/This is a sad love story/


**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Mirage**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

.

.

 _"Lihatlah menuju masa depan!"_

Lelaki berambut merah tersebut menatap langit yang tengah menyiratkan warna keoranyean di ujung cakrawala sana. Maniknya yang pucat berwarna hijau bak _jade_ , garis wajahnya yang tegas nampak mengeras ketika mengingat sepasang iris coklat madu yang nampak melemparkan tatapan lembut. Kala ia kembali menatap sang senja dan membayangkan bagaimana telunjuk itu mengadah pada matahari.

 _"Lihatlah masa depan Gaara-kun, karena ada hal-hal indah di ujung sana!"_

Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang. Bagai melodi yang mengalun pelan mendering di gendang telinga. Wajahnya nampak meredup dan ia tahu bahwa bayangan sosok dengan rambut coklat pendek itu perlahan akan sirna seiring mentari yang mulai tenggelam. Seperti hatinya yang masih dirundung duka.

Kakinya kemudian melangkah meninggalkan trotoar tersebut, ia sempat melamun dan menghabiskan sepersekian waktunya untuk terpaku di tempat tersebut. Bagai kenangan yang tak bisa dihapus dengan mudah. Maka bayangan tersebut akan terus ada sampai kapanpun.

.

Pemuda itu melangkah menuju sebuah rumah besar yang nampak sepi. Ia kemudian meletakkan kantung belanjaannya yang penuh. Kemudian tak butuh waktu lama sosok wanita berambut pirang dengan kuncirannya yang khas nampak melangkah dari dapur.

"Ah, kau sudah kembali, Gaara?" sapa perempuan tersebut. Gaara mengangguk pelan sembari melepaskan sepatunya dan menaruhnya di lemari sepatu. Jempol kakinya mengapit slop yang tersampir rapi di ujung rak sepatu kemudian ia memakainya dengan gesture santai. Sementara sosok perempuan yang disinyalir adalah kakak dari laki-laki bernama Gaara itu hanya bisa mengeleng pelan melihat tingkah adiknya.

"Hari ini aku mempunyai beberapa menu! Kau mau apa?" tanya Temari. " _Nikujaga_ atau _Oden_?"

Gaara meliriknya sekilas. "Aku pilih yang pertama!" jawabnya. Temari hanya ber'oh' ria dan mulai menyiapkan bahan masakan untuk makan malam. Sementara sang adik melangkah menuju kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya yang luas. Ia kembali melamun, kembali teringat pula pada sosok gadis berambut coklat pendek yang tersenyum padanya.

 _"Kau bisa melihatnya kan, Gaara-kun? Lihat itu pelangi!"_

Gaara menoleh kepada jendela, bayangan sang gadis yang tengah merajuk dan membujuknya untuk melihat keluar jendela. Di mana pada waktu itu terdapat sebuah pelangi yang membujur panjang di sepanjang langit setelah hujan mereda.

Dan Gaara kembali terpengkur kala ia menangkap sebuah senyum yang terpatri di bibir gadis tersebut. Gadis yang terus membayanginya bagai fatamorgana tak tergapai.

 _"Indah bukan? Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

Suara merdu yang renyah itu kembali bergema di kepalanya. Gaara kembali merenung, kali ini maniknya jatuh pada syal berwarna merah dengan gradasi kehijauan yang melingkar di ujung-ujungnya. Ia kembali mengingat masa lalu, tentang musim dingin di mana salju-salju berjatuhan seperti butiran kapas.

 _"Aku merajutnya sendiri, ini akan membuatmu merasa hangat. Bagaimana, apakah kau suka?"_

Tangannya terangkat untuk meraih syal tersebut, ia menciumnya dan bisa menangkap aroma jeruk yang menguar dari syal tersebut. Aroma favoritnya, aroma yang menjadi ciri khas dari gadis tersebut. Gadis itu tetap menjadi fatamorgana yang sulit untuk ia gapai.

Gaara tak mengerti apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya, namun ia akan terus melanjutkan hidup. Seperti janjinya pada gadis itu! Bagaimanapun, semuanya adalah jalan yang memang sudah tergaris bagi keduanya. Mungkin ada banyak hal yang belum teruncap. Karena itulah Gaara merasa ada lubang menganga yang masih membekas di dadanya. Seolah lubang tersebut seperti puzzle yang tak menemukan kepingannya yang terakhir.

Karena kepingan itu telah menghilang entah kemana.

Panggilan sang kakak membuat Gaara tersadar. Dan pemuda itu segera beranjak menuju ruang makan tempat Temari memasak. Sementara ini biarkanlah bayangan-bayangan itu menjadi kenangan fatamorgana dalam hidupnya. Mungkin memang sebuah mimpi yang tak tergapai tak lebih dari sebuah cerminan dari luka dalam hati. Namun karenanyalah kenangan akan terus ada.

.

.

.

 _Angin menari-nari memainkan tirai gading itu, mengabaikan dengusan bosan dari sosok remaja berambut merah dengan pakaian pasien yang tengah terduduk di ranjangnya. Waktu telah menujukkan siang hari dan tandanya jam besuk sudah mulai berakhir untuk dirinya. Ia merasa kesepian. Teman-temannya sudah berhenti berkunjung sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Hal tersebut dilakukan karena kebisingan yang dibuat oleh teman-teman yang menjenguknya oleh sang dokter malah dianggap menganggu waktu istirahatnya._

 _Sehingga hal inilah yang terjadi, ia berakhir sendirian tanpa sosok yang menemaninya. Sendirian dengan kebosanan tiada tara yang begitu menjenuhkan. Tangannya yang pucat mengapai udara kala selang infus yang terpasang di pergelangannya bergoyang. Hal itu membuatnya mendecih karena merasakan nyeri menyebalkan yang membuatnya pegal._

 _Wajahnya seolah meneriakkan kebosanan di mana ia ingin beranjak dari tempat itu dan melangkah keluar dengan bebas. Sementara hening terus menyergap dan bersamaan dengan itu tiba-tiba sosok perempuan mengetuk pintu ruangannya yang terbuka. Gaara menoleh dan melihat gadis itu melemparkans senyum dengan buket bunga di tangan kiri dan sekeranjang buah-buahan di tangannya._

" _Selamat siang?" sapa gadis itu._

 _Gaara mengangguk dan si gadis meletakkan keranjang buah-buahan itu dan menaruh buket bunga di meja. Sebelumnya ia meminta undur diri untuk mengambil botol kaca kosong yang berada di lorong rumah sakit dekat tempat sampah, setelah mencucinya dengan bersih di toilet terdekat, ia kembali ke ruangan Gaara dengan sebotol kosong penuh air mentah, kemudian setelah membuka buket yang ia bawa ia memasukkan batang bunga-bunga tersebut ke dalam botol kemudian meletakkan di ujung ruangan._

" _Ini agar ruangan terlihat lebih asri." Ujar gadis itu. Gaara hanya terdiam sementara si gadis menampilkan kekehan geli. Tangannya bergerak membuka keranjang buah yang ia bawa._

" _Kau sudah makan?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Gaara, ia dengan cekatan segera mengupas buah tersebut dan menyuapkannya kepada Gaara. Gaara pun tidak membuka mulutnya untuk menyambut suapan gadis tersebut._

 _Gadis itu bernama Matsuri, ia adaah teman di SMA. Matsuri adalah gadis lucu berambut coklat pendek dengan mata coklat madu. Wajahnya agak bulat dengan pipi putih, ia adalah gadis yang periang dan cukup supel dalam pergaulan. Karena itu tidak heran akhirnya keduanya berkenalan saat mengikuti kegiatan amal yang diadakan sekolah mereka._

 _Matsuri adalah gadis berjiwa sosial tinggi, karena itu ia aktif dalam kegiatan-kegiatan amal dan sosial, ia lebih senang terjun di masyarakat dan membantu secara langsung alih-alih hanya berdiam diri di dalam ruangan. Hal tersebutlah juga yang membuat Gaara menyukai Matsuri. Diam-diam lelaki berambut merah itu menyimpan perasaannya karena ia belum berani mengutarakan perasaannya._

 _Walau sempat patah arang karena tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan vonis bahwa ia menderita gagal jantung. Dan itu artinya ia hanya menjadi laki-laki yang sakit-sakitan dan tidak bisa lagi aktif dalam organisasi amal yang ia ikuti di sekolahnya. Gaara juga terpaksa libur dari kegiatannya di sekolah karena penyakitnya tersebut._

 _Awalnya semua terasa asing bagi Gaara yang terbiasa bergerak bebas kemana-mana, namun akhirnya ia mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupannya yang monoton. Terdiam di ranjangnya dan hanya menunggu suster atau dokter yang biasanya akan melakukan pemeriksaan rutin, menjalani tes-tes yang bertujuan memastikan bahwa jantungnya masih dalam kondisi aman._

 _Selain dari rutinitas-rutinitas itu, yang paling Gaara sukai adalah ketika Matsuri datang ke kamar rawatnya. Tersenyum dan bercerita tentang banyak hal. Matsuri selalu bercerita, tentang keinginannya menjadi seorang motivator dan aktivis, sesuai dengan jiwa sosialnya yang begitu tinggi. Matsuri juga tak lupa memberikan motivasi-motivasi pada Gaara agar selalu berfikir positif tentang penyakitnya._

" _Kau tahu Gaara-kun, di dunia ini beberapa orang lahir dengan membawa penyakit bawaan, beberapa sakit saat menginjak di usia tertentu. Kanker, TBC, gagal ginjal dan... gagal jantung serta penyakit kronis lainnya. Tapi tak semua dari orang-orang tersebut yang tak bisa sembuh, beberapa akhirnya bisa lepas dari penyakit tersebut dan hidup sehat seperti orang-orang pada umumnya. Karena itu... yakinlah bahwa penyakit ini tidak akan menghalangimu untuk berjuang!" ucap Matsuri lebar, gadis itu menatap Gaara dengan binar-binar penyemangat yang cukup membuat laki-laki itu tersentil._

" _Menurutmu, apakah kau yakin aku bisa sembuh?" tanya Gaara dalam keraguan. Matsuri terdiam sejenak namun akhirnya ia menarik sebaris senyum pada pemuda itu. Menepuk bahunya pelan dengan lembut._

" _Tentu saja, seperti apa yang kubilang sebelumnya, dari sekian banyak orang-orang yang menderita penyakit kronis. Beberapa bisa lepas dari penderitaan tersebut dan hidup seperti orang-orang normal pada umumnya. Karena aku yakin, Tuhan... tidak akan memberikan suatu penyakit yang tidak ada obatnya. Segalanya pasti memiliki obatnya, kecuali... kematian!" jawab Matsuri._

" _Gaara-kun, yakinlah kalau suatu hari kau akan sembuh!"_

" _Ya..." Gaara hanya bisa menjawab seadanya. Walau ada sekelumit rasa takut kala apa yang diharapkan Matsuri tidak akan tercapai. Memang seperti itulah adanya, ada banyak nyawa yang akhirnya harus menyerah pada suatu penyakit, sebagian ada yang bertahan dan meneruskan hidup. Namun dalam jumlah yang sedikit, dan itu artinya kesempatan Gaara untuk sembuh hanya sekitar beberapa persen._

 _Beberapa bukan berarti tidak bisa kan?_

 _Terkadang banyak hal yang berputar dalam benak Gaara, apakah ia bisa sembuh? Tak banyak yang tahu jawaban pastinya kecuali Tuhan sendiri. Namun akhirnya semua akan berjalan sesuai dengan garis waktu masing-masing. Gaara mulai membiasakan diri. Melihat senyum Matsuri dan kata-kata penyemangat yang selalu di ucapkan oleh gadis itu membuat Gaara akhirnya memutuskan. Ia akan sembuh untuk gadis itu!_

 _Ia ingin sembuh sehingga bisa bersama dengan Matsuri untuk seterusnya. Gadis itu adalah tujuan hidupnya, tujuannya untuk tetap bertahan._

 _._

 _._

" _Kami akan segera mencari donor yang cocok dengan jantung saudara." Ucap sang Dokter ketika ia membaca hasil pemeriksaan jantung yang dijalani pemuda berambut merah itu. Gaara hanya terdiam sejenak. "Dengan donor jantung maka presentase sembuh akan naik menjadi 60%." Mendengar hal tersebut Gaara seolah mendapatkan sebuah angin sejuk. Ia merasa bahagia._

 _Matsuri juga nampaknya bahagia ketika mendengar hal tersebut, dengan kemungkinan yang begitu besar maka mereka hanya tinggal menunggu donor jantung yang cocok untuk Gaara dan kemudian Gaara akan sembuh dan bisa hidup normal seperti sedia kala._

 _Waktu berjalan dan semakin berjalan._

 _Satu bulan, dua bulan, tiga bulan... Gaara seolah tak berhenti menghitung setiap waktu di mana ia meunggu donor jantung yang akan menjadi penentu masa depannya. Perlahan harapannya kian menciut, penantiannya seolah akan menjadi sia-sia. Namun ia tetap menunggu karena ia yakin bahwa ia akan sembuh._

 _Sayangnya, suatu hari ia mendapatkan serangan jantung yang begitu hebat. Gaara tak mengerti, semuanya begitu tiba-tiba. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah rasa sakit luar biasa yang seolah memecah keping-keping tubuhnya. Kemudian ia tak sadarkan diri dalam waktu yang tak bisa di tentukan._

 _Satu hari..._

 _Dua hari..._

 _Hingga beberapa hari kemudian donor jantung yang ditunggu-tunggu tak kunjung datang. Keluarga Gaara sudah mulai menyerah dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk merelakan Gaara, melepaskannya agar Gaara bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Namun sebelum hal itu terlaksana, tiba-tiba mereka mendapatkan kabar bahwa ada seorang pendonor yang siap mendonorkan jantung miliknya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat kedua orang tua Gaara dan kakaknya merasa amat bahagia._

 _Jadwal telah ditentukan, namun identitas si pendonor itu belum diberitahukan. Gaara yang masih tak sadarkan diripun tidak tahu mengenai hal itu._

 _Namun lelaki itu sempat bermimpi, ketika sosok Matsuri nampak dihadapannya. Gaara hanya mampu terpaku. Matsuri tersenyum kemudian ia berujar._

" _Gaara-kun, teruslah melihat pada masa depan, karena kau akan... melihat sesuatu yang begitu indah dan membahagiakan!" ucap Matsuri seakan memberinya semangat, seraya gadis itu kemudian memeluk Gaara dan sosoknya tiba-tiba bersinar dan menghilang perlahan menjadi pecahan-pecahan cahaya._

 _Deg!_

 _Gaara membuka matanya. Ia baru saja tersadar, alat-alat yang menjadi penopang hidupnya masih menancap di tubuhnya. Gaara menerjab sesaat dan dengan gerakan timpang berusaha bangkit. Ia menyentuh dadanya yang tertutupi perban. Ada bekas jahitan di sana, dan sensasi tersendiri yang seolah mengelegar dalam dadanya ketika detak baru seolah bernada sirama mulai terdengar dalam gema pendengaran._

 _Gaara tersenyum sendu, mengucap rasa syukur. Akhirnya ia sembuh dan akhirnya ia dapat mengenggam kebebasan. Merasakan desir angin yang akan membelai sosoknya satt ia menyongsong mentari di pagi hari dalam belai rerumputan hijau di lapangan. Ia akan kembali melakukan aktivitas sebagai mana dirinya yang dulu._

 _Ya, ia telah terlahir kembali._

 _Euforia masih bermegah-megah di benaknya, sampai akhirnya ia menyadari satu hal._

 _Matsuri tak pernah lagi nampak sejak hari terakhir dimana ia akan mendapat donor jantung baru._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Semilir angin nampak berhembus dalam cakrawala yang membumbung di angkasa, semburat orange masih nampak menyemarakkan pendarnya pada bumi. dan koak sore burung-burung yang kembali ke sarang membuat atmosfir kian terasa syahdu. Di tangannya sebuket lily putih yang masih setengah basah terbungkus dengan rapi. Dan dengan gestur pelan ia mulai menunduk, netra hijau pucatnya nampak menelisik pada rimbunnya rerumputan kecil. Dan langkahnya kian memelan saat pandangannya menemukan sebuah nisan usang yang telah lama tidak dibersihkan.

"Apakah kau merindukanku?" sebuah monolog singkat menjadi awal yang membelenggu sosok jakungnya. Rambut merah bata miliknya yang masih acak-acakan tidak banyak berubah, hanya saja tangannya yang kekar masih menyisirnya pelan ketika belai sang angin dengan nakal menelusup dan menerbangkan surai-surai kemerahannya laksana sayap-sayap merpati yang begitu ringan berterbangan dalam kepaknya.

Gaara mengusap lembut permukaan nisan itu, dan seberkas nama terlihat dalam ukiran lembut yang sudah mulai memudar. Dan kebisuan kembali menerjang, Gaara meletakkan dengan lembut buket lily yang telah sejak tadi ia genggam. Dan dengan syahdu, ia menutup matanya, memanjatkan doa agar sang pemilik jiwa yang telah terbaring di bawah rengkuhan sang bumi akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan di sana, di sisiNya.

Dan sosoknya mulai bangkit, seraya melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

 _Dan ketika sekeping ingatan kembali menyeruak, ada satu tanda tanya besar yang tak pernah terungkap setiap kali sosok seorang Gaara menanyakan satu hal pada kakak-kakaknya._

" _Dimana Matsuri?"_

 _Keduanya akan membisu dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Hingga jawaban itu tak pernah ia dapatkan. Dan Gaara kembali menjalani kehidupan dalam bayang-bayang pertanyaan, kemana perginya gadis yang telah memberinya cahaya harapan itu. Hingga pada suatu waktu setelah sekian tahun melewati detik arus sang takdir. Gaara pun akhirnya tahu, bahwa selama ini gadis itu tidak pernah pergi dari sisinya._

 _Karena Matsuri selalu bersamanya, ya, jantung gadis itu adalah jantung yang ada di dirinya saat ini._

 _Dan terbukalah semua misteri siapa pendonor baik hati yang dengan sukarela memberikan jantungnya agar seorang Gaara dapat terus hidup. Terus hidup dalam kebahagiaan. Tapi jika ia bisa memutar waktu, maka Gaara ingin mengenggam tangan gadis itu untuk terakhir kali, bahkan jika bisa selamanya._

 _Dan sosok Matsuri akan terus menjadi fatamorgana, di mana Gaara akan terus mendambakan belai halus dari sepasang jemarinya yang mungil._

 _._

" _Teruslah hidup Gaara-kun, agar kau tahu bahwa banyak hal yang bisa kau lihat dari dunia ini."_

" _Tapi apakah aku dapat terus hidup? Usiaku sudah dipenghujung waktu, aku sekarat."_

" _Jangan pernah menyerah, karena aku berjanji, aku yakin... kau akan sembuh. Dan kau akan terus hidup sepanjang waktu di sepanjang sisa usiamu. Karena aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, bersamamu!"_

 _._

Ya, Matsuri benar. Ia akhirnya terus hidup, dan ia akan menjalani hari-hari sepanjang usianya. Bersama bagian Matsuri yang ada bersamanya. Karena ia dan Matsuri adalah satu. Dan mereka akan terus menjadi satu bagian yang saling melengkapi, seperti keping-keping puzzle yang saling berkaitan erat satu sama lain.

.

.

 **End**

 **.**

 **A/N : berakhir dengan gajenya, ngestuck dll, awalnya ini rencana MC Threeshot atau Twoshoot. Tapi karena banyaknya kendala khususnya di ide, sehingga aku mengubahnya menjadi OS. Sempat ada rencana untuk mendelete fic ini. Tapi sepertinya terlalu sayang, dan akhirnya kuputuskan untuk segera mengakhirinya tanpa memberikan scene-scene tambahan. Anyway, sebenarnya bisa dibilang aku cukup menyukai pair Gaara X Matsuri, dan ada sedikit harapan semoga mereka canon di anime Naruto. Jika ada yang bertanya siapa itu Matsuri, dia adalah cewek rambut coklat pendek yang sering muncul sebagai murid satu-satunya dari Gaara di arc episode anime Naruto Prashipuuden, dan di Naruto Shipuuden, Matsuri adalah salah satu fangirl dari Gaara. Sayang chemistry mereka kurang dieksplor LOL.**

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


End file.
